


Flutter

by orphan_account



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without them, you doubt you’d ever see the world the way you do now – colours, burst of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flutter

It felt a bit lonely, walking down the cherry blossom lined streets alone. On the familiar footpath back home, your classmates bustled by with cheerful shouts of “see you tomorrow” that you happily returned. You looked up – the sky a purple to orange gradient behind a shower of pink. You closed your eyes, the storm of petals caressed you as the wind carried them through the air. One, lone petal – paler than the others, almost a light beige – caught your eye, you watch it flutter down and out of your line of sight.

_You suddenly recall someone with hair that exact shade of cream, his never-fading smile clear in your mind as you walked to the station._

You thought you saw a familiar figure amidst the crowd by the station. Tall and statuesque, the contours of his back just slightly visible through the material of his uniform. His name at the tip of your tongue, you raised your hand, a greeting you quickly took back after realising your mistake. Face warm and feeling out of place, you quickly shuffled past. He wasn’t the person you thought he was, now that you actually  _looked._  Lacking that dark, wild mane you knew so well, it really can’t be him.  _There’s no way it could be him_ , you thought.

_He’s out there following his dreams._

The Duck Curry stall was still there even though he wasn’t. You visited sometimes, for a meal or two, or more often, to drop a letter for the staff there to pass on. He never gave you his address – secret DUCK business, he said. You didn’t hold it against him. It’s understandable. You know well his line of work, so this was probably the next best thing (you hoped the organization members wouldn’t get tired of being delegated into mailmen). Out of the three, the older man was the one that felt the furthest away. You didn’t know much about him, but it doesn’t matter. You’re  _friends_.

_They’re all your friends._

At the gate that leads to your house, you stood still for a while, hand lingering on the metal bars. Meeting them was like going home after a long journey. You never felt quite comfortable in your own skin before you met them. But now,  _even now_ , when they’re not with you, you could feel their warmth seeping in, giving you every possible form of comfort. Without them, you doubt you’d ever see the world the way you do now – colours, burst of life.

You could almost feel their hands atop of yours as you opened the gate. Your steps felt oddly light – like the first step you took out of the water into the open air. It’s because of them you could breathe so freely. It’s because of them you saw everything vibrantly.

It’s because of them you  _changed._


End file.
